This disclosure relates in general to storage compartments, for example, storage compartments for holding objects in an automotive vehicle passenger space. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a storage compartment also serving as a combination arm rest and cup holder.
Vehicle cup holder assemblies are popular in modern vehicle designs. Countless variations of cup holder assemblies exist, each variation having varying degrees of efficiency, practicality, manufacturability and cost. Vehicle interior designers have continuously modified cup holder designs to improve aesthetics of the design and to improve functionality as cost constraints continue to tighten. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved vehicle cup holder assembly that achieves these stated goals while reducing the cost of manufacturing and assembly. In addition, concealing cup holder assemblies while they are not in use has also become a significant design consideration. However, while hidden or while in use, the cup holder assemblies should not interfere with other functions and features of the vehicle.
Furthermore, in recent years, the use of mobile phones and other portable electronic devices by occupants of automotive vehicles has increased substantially. The term “mobile phones” as used herein is intended to include wireless telephones, such as analog or digital cellular phones, PCS (personal communication systems), or other portable transmitter/receiver devices used for personal communication. Also, the rise in the use of personal digital assistant devices (PDA), notebook computers, Global Positioning Satellite receivers, portable electronic video games, and other “Bluetooth” compatible hardware has increased substantially. Thus, these devices are widely used in vehicles. However, most vehicles do not provide storage locations for securely holding these devices in place. Usually, these devices are simply laid across a seat, on the floor, or placed in a cup holder. The present assembly advantageously provides a storage compartment for beverage containers, a storage area for mobile phones, or other personal electronic devices or even snacks, and further functions as an arm rest when desired.